Falling
by Raya Kor-El
Summary: The helicopter light followed her body as she was dropped from the roof by the mysterious figure. Everyone else was frozen by the sight, except me. [Slight Supercorp. Oneshot]


**Hey guys, really quick note before you read this. The kiss between Lena and James didn't happen. Okay? Okay. Longer AN at the end.**

 _Falling._

 _Down._

 _Down._

 _Down_.

The concrete shattered as soon as she hit the ground. The crash echoed throughout the square. My stomach twisted unnaturally and my heart skipped. I thought that she would catch herself before she would hit the ground, but as soon as she was only a few hundred feet above the ground, I could tell she was unconscious. As the dust burst into the air, I looked up to the roof of the building.

The other figure waited a few seconds before taking off silently into the night. Fear embedded itself in my chest as complete silence overcame the street. I raced over to where she landed, and James followed shortly behind me. Supergirl was lying deathly still in the center of the crater she made. If it wasn't for the blood, bruises, and grime on her, then she would've looked like an angel. Her stillness terrified me.

I trudged over the rubble and to her prone form. "Supergirl? Supergirl?" I called out. No response. I swallowed thickly. Her head was bleeding too much and it was spilling onto the concrete below her. I ripped off part of my jacket and held it her head. I looked down to her chest and saw the burned symbol. I waited to see her chest rise, but it didn't.

Panic grew in my chest. I looked up to the crowd that was gathering around us. "Someone call 911! Call someone! We need to help her!" I cried out. I reached down and held my fingers to her neck. It was still for a second too long and I feared the worst, but then I felt it. Her pulse was so faint and so weak that it made my heart ache.

Finally, I heard some commotion in the crowd. _Thank god, help._ I looked up and saw people dressed in all black racing over to my side. I saw Kara's sister kneel down in the rubble along with some other people. She froze for a half a second, staring at Supergirl. They shined flashlights on Supergirl. "Is she dead?" Someone asked. My head shot up and I saw Morgan Edge staring down at the scene with the smallest amount of worry on his face. _Monster._

The agents carefully lifted Supergirl onto stretcher and strapped her in. "H-her head. She's bleeding badly." I told Alex. "It'll be alright." She told me, but her voice betrayed her.

They rushed off into the night and I was still kneeling down by the puddle of blood. I looked down to my hands. Her blood coated them. James reached down and pulled me up slowly. "Let's go." He stated softly. I looked around and started to see people taking pictures and the police started to show up. We went back to the CatCo building. I walked into the bathroom to wash off her blood. My hands shook as the water turned pink.

I walked back out to my desk and looked up to the tvs. Videos and pictures from tonight plagued the screens. And of course, other media outlets were calling me a hypocrite for caring about a Super. I exhaled sharply and shut off the screens and turned around. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Are you okay?" James asked. I shook my head. "No, not at all. I just saw my best friend practically plummet to her death. I had her blood on my hands. So, no, James, I am not okay." I stated hotly.

Panic was on his face. "Oh please, I've known Kara is Supergirl for a while now. But that's not important right now. What is important is Kara." I stated. He nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Any clue on where they took her?" I asked. "Yes, but it's confidential." I scoffed. "Confidential enough for you to know?" I questioned. He opened his mouth, but shut it quickly. "You can go James. Just keep me updated, please." I stated. "Are you sure that you want to be alone?" He asked. "I'll be fine." I answered.

James left and I turned to the small bar. I reached over and poured myself a glass of scotch. One turned into another, and another, and another…

* * *

I woke up the next morning and my head was pounding. The sun shone brightly in the office. I slowly sat up and shielded my eyes. In the background, I could hear my phone ringing. Everything was too bright and too loud. _Hungover, great._

I finally answered my phone. "Hello?" _You said that you wanted an update on Kara._ Reality came crashing down like a bucket of ice water. "How is she?" _She crashed a few times and they had to intubate her. She's stable for now, but Lena-_ James trailed off. "What?" _It's not looking good at all. Severe concussion, internal bleeding, broken ribs, a bunch of bruised organs, and that's just to name a few._ "Dear Lord." Tears pricked at my eyes. _I talked to some people, and got you in._ "What?" _I told them how you and Kara are extremely close. And since I'm here, and a few other people, they figured that you can be here too. But you need to sign a bunch of paperwork before you can even come here._ "I'll do anything to see her."

James came by 20 minutes later along with an agent and a stack of paperwork regarding confidentiality. I signed each paper with no hesitation. Another 20 minutes went by and I was in the back of a government SUV with James. Another 30 minutes after that, we made it to the mysterious location.

One agent had me leave all my electronics and other personal items at the front of the building. I walked through an x ray machine as well as a pat down. As James and I walked through the halls, agents watched me closely. My entire body was tense as we were lead down some halls. Finally, I saw a group of people. There was Winn, a woman who I guess was Kara's adoptive mother, Alex, and a tall dark-skinned man. His eyes immediately landed on me and I knew that he was the one in charge of this operation.

I looked over to Alex and saw that her eyes were bloodshot. She sniffled as her mother supported her. Winn shuffled over to James and myself. "Any change?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, but she's still stable." He answered quietly. We all looked into where Kara was unconscious. She was hooked up to about 10 different machines and tubes. Screens were placed around her and monitored her status. From where I was standing, I could see her heartrate monitor. It was so slow, and the oxygen saturation was low too. The blood that leaked down her face from her head and mouth were cleaned up, but now I could see how pale she was. Her left eye had a terrible bruise that was swollen and bright red. I could see from under the bandages that blood had stained her golden hair. Around her, there were a bunch of lamps, that I could only guess that was trying to help her heal.

I walked over to the tall man. "I want to say thank you for letting me in here and to know that Kara is stable." I stated. "Can we talk in private?" He asked gruffly. I nodded slowly and followed him into a meeting room. "As per those papers you signed, you can not tell anyone that you are here. You can not tell anyone that you know who Supergirl is, and you can not disclose this location." He reminded me dangerously.

"I am aware. But I want you to know that there would be no way in hell that I would want to endanger Kara. Just because I am a Luthor doesn't mean that I am wanting her to get hurt." I retorted. "I know that, I saw what you did after she fell. I just want you to know what you're dealing with if you do decide to hurt her _later on_." He stated and gave me a knowing look. My heart sped up momentarily. _There is no way he knows._ I met his gaze. "Trust me, I won't."

He turned around, ready to leave the room, but then he stopped and looked back at me. "It's probably best when she wakes up, that you aren't here. I don't need her stressing out about you knowing. We need her to focus on getting better." His words felt like a knife in my heart, but I nodded anyway. "I won't be, but when I'm gone, I expect to be updated at least twice a day." The man nodded. "Fine. Agent Schott will give you a phone for us to contact you."

 **The End**

 **I know, I know. I'm sorry for those who have been waiting for an update for Blood or Water. But to be honest, this has been stuck in my head ever since the episode aired (Oh Kara, my poor baby. *cries* But Reign was so badass and I loved how they paired Rockin Around the Christmas Tree with the fight. Sorry, side tangent.). Anyway, as for Blood or Water, I am almost done writing for a chapter, its just that finals has really been killing me and its been hard to find inspiration for that story right now. Hopefully this will stave your hunger for a chapter for that story. You guys are great and I'll see you around! ~Raya Kor-El**


End file.
